Copper transceiver modules are well known for high performance integrated duplex data links for bi-directional communication over copper or fiber cables. Such modules provide high speed communication links providing up to 10 Gigabit Ethernet transmissions over Cat 6a/7 cables. Devices are known such as Quad Small Form-factor Pluggable (QSFP) transceiver modules that provide hot pluggable modules that integrate four transmit and four receive channels with a standard Multi-fiber Push On (MPO) fiber-optic connector for high density applications. Such QSFP modules may also provide for copper transmission. As well, a QSFP enhanced transceiver, such as a QSFP+ module enables data communications at data rates of up to 40 Gigabits per second (40 G). Four 10 G data paths transmit and receive across the QSFP+ to provide 40 G data transmit and receive channels. Such transceiver modules are also known to include copper 10G-Base-T ports that have Registered Jack (RJ) 45 connectors (as defined by the Institute of Electrical and Electronic) (IEEE Standard 802.3an-2006). Such RJ-45 connectors, however, are difficult to use in densely populated racks of equipment in data centers. The present invention overcomes those disadvantages.